brawlbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Leaguer
Little Leaguers are small but dangerous zombies found in all co-op games except for easy Zombie Survival games. Each Little Leaguer is worth four points ('slays' or 'kills') when killed. Little Leaguers have low health, but high movement speed. These annoying little zombies are best known for throwing violet balls that, on hit, apply the effects of one of these three items: box, jelly or poison. These zombies are also the only zombies that (without a box item) occasionally try to run away from players while doing sharp turns. As if those two annoyances were not enough, a player who catches an escaping Little Leaguer is often rewarded with a hit from a sudden kick that throws him/her further again. The skin color of a Little Leaguer can be light gray or dark gray. In his left hand, a Little Leaguer wears a baseball glove, just like Crash and Treat zombies. In addition to that, a Little Leaguer only wears yellow shorts, a yellow neckerchief and a demon mask that entirely covers his face. The mask seems to have been designed to give the wearer an intimidating white skull face and long dark gray horns. In Zombie Infection, there is a PC Zombie type that looks the same as Little Leaguers except for being bigger and having the mask pulled on the top of their heads, revealing their true face. Basic Behavior When the targeted player is in sight and not too far away, a Little Leaguer will throw a violet ball that seems to have a Halloween pumpkin face on it. The balls also have long violet trails, just like Crash and Treat zombies' orange balls. On hit, a purple ball will randomly apply the effects of either box, jelly or poison. Unlike the corresponding items, the balls do not have AoE properties, but can only hit one player at a time. Although the jelly and box effects usually just slow down the players' progress, they can also suddenly create a very dangerous situation: jelly prevents you from dodging enemy attacks and escaping to recover, while boxes prevent you from defending yourself with attacks while you are in jelly. With some bad luck, a group of Little Leaguers attacking the same player can keep the player in a helpless situation for a lethally long period of time by repeatedly applying jelly and boxes. When there is only one player alive, all the zombies will be targeting the same player. This is when Little Leaguers become extremely dangerous: one hit from a jelly ball, and the whole horde of zombies chasing the player will quickly catch him/her, and all the Little Leaguers will make sure he/she will not escape again. This is one of the major reasons why playing Zombie Survival alone on medium is risky and on hard very challenging. In close range, Little Leaguers will use a quick and strong kick to damage and throw away players in front of them. This kick is the same that is used by Crash and Treat zombies. Although this move slows down the player, Little Leaguers are more dangerous when they throw violet balls from longer distance. Possibly because of this, at times, Little Leaguers will not try to attack, but will try to run away from players while making sharp turns. When Little Leaguers get more damaged, they are more likely to run. As the Little Leaguers can run very fast, cathing these zombies can be a big annoyance and can slow down the progress of co-op games. When a player is finally about to catch a Little Leaguer, it might kick the player at any moment. Assuming the kick hits (most of the time it does), the HP recovery gets reset and the player is likely to get even more annoyed. Tactics Against Little Leaguers As the jelly and box effects obviously will slow down progress and can also create dangerous situations, it is important to concentrate on killing Little Leaguers before other zombies. Fortunately, these zombies have low health, so you can kill them quickly and then move on to other zombies. Concentrating on Little Leaguers in Boss Battle games is especially important: Firstly these zombies can run away after getting spawned, which would make them slower and harder to kill. Secondly, getting hit by a jelly ball would prevent you from dodging the boss's powerful attacks, like the shockwave attack. Killing Little Leaguers is easiest for Rockers, who are fast, can catch Little Leaguers with Electric Emission/Plasma Ball attacks, and can keep several Little Leaguers and other zombies in control at the same time. Category:NPC Zombies